fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Dodge Charger
The Dodge Charger R/T is the main car that Dominic Toretto drives in the series. It has been destroyed and rebuilt and then destroyed again. The Charger made a return in the fifth film. The classic and the newer version appeared. ''The Fast and the Furious Dom has a 1970 Classic Dodge Charger that used to belong to his father. Dom says that he and his father built it together when he was young. The car is famed for its incredible power at 900hp and holding a record 1/4 mile time at just nine seconds flat, set by Dom's father. Years ago Dom's Father was forced into a wall at 120mph and killed while racing the car, causing Dom to fear the Charger. However, after he finds out Brian's a cop he gets up the nerve to drive it, but is interrupted when Brian shows up. When Johnny Tran does a drive by and kills Jesse, a pursuit starts with Brian and Dom chasing after him. When Johnny is killed Brian and Dom meet up at a red light ready to race. They race a quarter mile nearly being wrecked by a train; after everything looks fine Dom accidentally runs into a semi truck. This sends him and his car airborne and totals his charger. Fast & Furious The 1970 Charger is partially rebuilt by Dom's girlfriend Letty before her presumed death. After mourning over her death, Dom finishes rebuilding the car. When they go to capture Braga a big chase starts when Braga's entire crew goes after Brian & Dom. During the chase they enter a tunnel; Dom is then boxed in and is about to crash into a wall; he then jumps into the car next to him and the Charger crashes into the wall. Fast Five'' Dom uses his Charger to drive to Rio. Later in the film Dom, Brian, Han and Roman break into a police station and steal four 2011 Dodge Chargers (Police package version). They meet up at a red light and they all decide to have a Million Dollar Quarter-Mile, once the light turned green they all burst off the starting line the engines were so loud and powerful that they made shop window glass vibrate; Brian eventually wins but then finds out that Dom let him win because Mia's pregnancy. Dom's Classic Charger is later destroyed by Agent Hobb's armored car. At the climax of the film Dom & Brian Use two heavily-upgraded, black Dodge Charger SRT8s to steal Reyes's Vault, helped by Hobbs. When the chase starts Han & Roman help out Dom & Brian by taking out some police cars using the 2011 Police Chargers. After avoiding a road block the vault swings round and wrecks a bank. When Dom & Brian get to the bridge the are boxed in from both sides of the bridge, so Dom tells Brian to go and be with Mia; he presses a button making Brian's cable snap. He does a 180 facing the police cars. The tires begin spinning up and Dominic is then forced to press an NOS button, this enables him to do a wheelie and pull the weight of the vault. He uses the vault as a weapon to take out the police cars. He makes the vault pull ahead of him making the Charger go air-born; Dom jumps out in mid-air and the Charger crashes into Reyes's car, thus rendering the SRT8 destroyed. Category:Cars Category:Muscle cars